Gangways may be comprised of platforms, ramps, bridges, steps, guardrails, and other support structures and are used to provide access to an area, such as the top of a storage container. For example, a semi-trailer truck or a railroad carriage transporting dry goods may need to be unloaded from the container's top. A gangway is used to provide workers a path to unload the material. The major parts of current gangways are constructed by a process involving cutting and welding a large number of smaller components together.